Various methods of creating arterial/venous bypasses exist and may include surgical intervention. Surgical options often require cutting-down onto the target vessel. Surgical options are more invasive and time consuming, often causing more trauma to the target vessel, increasing both procedure and recovery times. Efforts to create a less invasive method of bypassing occlusions, reducing recovery and procedure times has resulted in percutaneous procedures that allow a graft to be created without open surgery by accessing a vessel percutaneously (through the skin).
Though rudimentary percutaneous methods have been developed, there remain issues with obtaining a proper seal at the anastomosis site to prevent leakage. Without a proper seal on the target vessel, the graft may not function properly and result in high risks of morbidity and additional invasive procedures.